Just My Luck
|image = Luck swapinator.png |season = 11 |production = ?? |broadcast = |story = Lord O' Darkness |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = September 13, 2013 |international = December 13, 2013 |xd = December 13, 2013 }} Thanks to Doof's latest -inator, Candace and Phineas swap their luck on Friday the 13th. Episode Summary Candace awakens to the beeping of her alarm clock. Looking at her calendar, she realizes today is Friday the 13th. She runs out of her room in fear and ends up tumbling downstairs, following Linda telling her that they have just been waxed. Candace talks with Phineas and Ferb at the table, who tell her that it nothing more than superstition. At that moment, Phineas wins a Tiny Cowboy concert ticket from his cereal box, while Candace's chair breaks a leg. Meanwhile, Perry uses his new food bowl lair entrance. Major Monogram informs that Doofenshmirtz may be up to no good, since today is supposedly an unlucky day (not that he believes in such nonsense) and he may try to do something about his regular bad luck. Without further adieu, Perry leaves. Monogram then puts on a four-leaf clover necklace and tells Carl to do the same. Upon arriving at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry apparently sets off sprinkers. He opens an umbrella, which turns out to be a trap and closes on him. Doofenshmirtz turns off the sprinklers and tells him that opening umbrellas indoors is bad luck. Then he talks about his brother Roger, who seems to have an perpetual streak of good luck. So Doofenshmirtz reveals the Luck Swap-inator, which is intended to give him Roger's good luck, and Roger his bad luck in return. Just then, Doof slips on a banana peel and causes the -inator to fire a beam. The boys work on a fun machine to make kids forget about the superstitions. Stacy arrives to see Candace, who is bummed out by her luck, especially due to her date with Jeremy later at the new yogurt shop. Phineas decides to wish his sister good luck, so they shake hands, getting blasted by the beam in the process. The girls leave, and Candace begins to feel better when she finds a quarter on the ground. Back in the yard Isabella arrives, though accidentally slamming the door on Phineas. He takes it well and says he is sure it won't happen again, until Buford, Baljeet and Irving repeat it. Doofenshmirtz walks off pulling the Luck Swap-inator and the trapped Perry in a wagon. He passes by the mall, cue Candace and Stacy shopping for clothes. Candace purchases her new items, when the cashier tells her she is the 1000th customer, saying that she will receive 20% off on all things in the store. Stacy congratulates her with slight jealousy. Candace spends the rest of her day enjoying her newfound luck, unaware that her old luck is giving Phineas a hard time. Arriving at City Hall, Doofenshmirtz knocks on the door. Roger steps out and Doof decides to engage in a long conversation with him so that he is fully distracted before the plan unfolds. Roger starts by telling his new jokes, which nearly make his brother fall asleep. Perry briefly pulls his arm out of the umbrella trap to check his watch. Elsewhere in the park, kids play on the fun machine. Isabella and Ferb are concerned about Phineas' unusual bad luck streak, though he still doesn't mind. Baljeet says it is creepy how Phineas is always so positive. Buford walks over with a jar of honey, but trips and spills it on Phineas' shirt. A hive of bees is attracted to the honey and the gang makes a run for it. They pass by Candace and Stacy, who also decide to run in fear of being stung. They hide in the yogurt shop and quickly find themselves surrounded by the swarm. Phineas tells Candace he's been having a rough day, but Candace says her day was the opposite. This leaves them wondering how their luck was switched. Buford briefly interrupts them by scooping honey off Phineas' shirt, saying it goes good with yogurt. Back at City Hall, Doofenshmirtz is still caught in Roger's joke session. Oblivious to him, a black cat (who turns out to be an agent) claws Perry out of the trap. No longer willing to listen, Doofenshmirtz reveals his plan, but sees Perry is free. Doofenshmirtz slips on another banana peel and breaks his -inator, causing it to fire one last beam. Phineas realizes he and Candace swapped luck when they shook hands, so they do it again. But Candace still proves to be lucky by finding a coupon, and Phineas slips on a banana peel (from a banana split Buford is eating). Isabella tells Candace she has to wish Phineas good luck. Thus, they try it again, just in time to be hit with the beam. The swarm of bees finally fly away. Jeremy enters the yogurt shop and proceeds on his date with Candace, and the kids go back to the park for the fun machine. Candace explains she found a coupon, but Jeremy tells her it is expired. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Just My Luck', click here.'' Songs *''Good Luck'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz complains that he must wait until next Friday the 13th before he can come up with another plan like this. Perry leaves Doof, who soon decides to walk away as well. He sees a banana peel on the ground and wisely turns the other way. Unfortunately, he has walked under a ladder, which collapses on him. The episode ends with Doofenshmirtz saying "Curse you, Friday the 13th". Background Information *This is the second episode to reference Tiny Cowboy. They appeared previously in Meatloaf Surprise. *True to Ferb's quote, the number 13 is considered lucky in Italy, among several other places. *Perry's lair entrance is similar to the one in Just Desserts, except that was his water bowl. *Doofenshmirtz's machine was originally called the "Luck Switch-inator". It sounds better with "Swap". *This time, Stacy asks "What'cha Doin?" instead of Isabella. *While being chased by bees, Buford yells "Run, Candace, Run!", making a reference to the episode and song with that title. Production Information *This episode was actually made on Friday September 13, 2013. ** It was later released internationally on Friday December 13, 2013. *This is the first episode centered around the superstitious day. *A canon episode with a similar title (Just Our Luck) was released several months after the making of this. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * John O'Hurley as Roger Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn